


狼舌 2

by quling76



Category: Kanjani8 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quling76/pseuds/quling76





	狼舌 2

四周一下静得断了片，连丸山的呼吸声都消失不见，只能听见车厢摇晃和铁轨摩擦的声音。

 

这下村上几乎就能确认了，丸山只有在被揭穿个彻底的时候才会像这样一声不吭。他又恶作剧般地用大腿去蹭丸山的胯间，紧接着被桎梏住的手腕上又传来剧痛。他听见丸山支支吾吾的声音和突然加重的喘息，有种复仇成功的快感。

 

“别…”

 

“这样就硬了，” 村上毫不留情地打断他，“之前给你的训练都白训了？”

 

丸山不说话了，隔着模糊的黑暗，村上似乎都能看见丸山可怜巴巴讨饶的大型犬的眼神。只是现在手上和腿上压着他的劲儿比起无害的犬类，更靠近危险的狼。

 

“我们在货运火车的最后一个车厢，” 丸山突然不着边际地说，“前面三个车厢是追着我们的人。”

 

“那你最好闭上嘴，别发出声音。”

 

“什——”

 

丸山话音未落，村上猛地挣开丸山的手，这回他的目标不再是咽喉，而是丸山的胯下。

 

寂静而拥挤的货车厢的冰冷气氛突然变得暧昧又燥热，地板也似乎不再那么硌人，对峙着的刀锋软化了，呼吸更灼热，脑袋更不清不楚。一切都在轨道上飞快地被时间和体温扭曲，融化，滴落进口腔和肺部，让理智陷入混沌，继而点燃整个身体。

 

解开丸山腰带的时候，村上听见丸山吞咽唾沫的声音。等手覆上性器，村上才发现丸山已经完全硬了，性器硬挺得发胀，头一次替人做这档子事的村上也没做好心理准备，手指碰了一下又差点想往回缩，被丸山一把抓住了手。

 

“快…快点嘛，信酱。”

 

村上感觉到丸山低下头在他脖颈间蹭了蹭，锁骨被大型犬先生的头发挠得痒痒的，手也跟着控制不住地整个握住了性器，开始略显生涩地上下撸动起来。丸山的吐息就喷在他耳旁，弄得他腰身发软。他抓着丸山的肩膀，略微侧过脑袋认真动作，刘海散落掠过他的眼睛，也遮住一点眼前丸山眼睛里的亮晶晶。

 

隐隐约约的，村上似乎听见前几个车厢传来人声和脚步声。丸山显然也听到了，但压在他身上的前徒弟似乎因此更加兴奋。为抑制自己喉咙里的声响，丸山低下头咬住了村上的耳垂，村上吃痛般嘶了一声，却没出言责怪，而是手上加了劲。

 

“唔…！”

 

丸山一个塌腰差点就这么交代在村上手里，村上有些得意地变本加厉地刺激丸山脆弱的囊袋和铃口，再更过分地按过经络，回忆着自己自慰时所有的敏感点和手法对着丸山付诸实施。他能感受到丸山的性器在他手中越发涨大，叼着自己耳垂的同时吐息频率也高得过分，不用看村上也知道自己被叼着的那边耳朵应该全红了。人声已经有了逼近的意思，村上手里的动作也愈来愈快，但丸山却全然没有要出来的意思。

 

这家伙…！村上咬牙切齿，恨不能直接在手里把丸山废了，在这要紧关头还能沉湎性事，却不曾想自己也许也是跟着沉沦的共犯。也许他从未认识到过，或者从未承认过，他与丸山是天生在刀尖上辗转的人，被开除出战场的人生不属于他。他更像是追逐着枪口、追逐着刺激的飞鸟，每一次舔舐着刀尖血的舞蹈都让他兴奋到战栗。

 

就如同丸山现在这般。

 

脚步声已经逼近到他们的前两节车厢，他毅然决然地把丸山挣开，向前一扑反将丸山推在地上，还没等丸山回过神来就低下头含住了迟迟不肯泄在他手里的性器。

 

“信——”

 

丸山发出一个单音节紧接着又没声了，粗重的喘息蔓延至车厢的每一个角落，他的发丝，他的手指尖。村上吞不下全部的性器，只能含住一半又退出来，舌头毫无章法地如同舔舐冰棒那般刺激着丸山的神经，尖尖的虎牙无意中的磕碰也能带来意想不到的快感。

 

但最让丸山感到无法自拔的是摆在他眼前的，村上信五正在他腿间帮他口交的事实。那是他的前师父，一手教他杀人技巧、一手又帮他建筑心理防线的前辈，现在正在帮他发泄。光是意识到这一点就能让他高潮，他在村上的最后一次刺激下射了出来，还没来得及退出的村上被呛出了眼泪，吓得他又贡献出了自己的手帕。村上恨恨接过他的手帕，抬头想瞪他一眼。

 

此时车窗外突然有灯光入侵，照亮村上的眼睛。丸山看见那还带着生理泪水的下垂眼，像是雄狼最为脆弱的部分，亮晶晶的，又带着毫无威胁感的愤怒。

 

他的理智只能维持到有人闯进车厢的那一刻把裤子穿上。


End file.
